List of Calvin and Hobbes Trailers
The following is a list of trailers from various pieces of media containing Calvin and Hobbes Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie Trailers (First Teaser) Narrator: There are great heroes in this world. Some brave, strong, and valiant ones, and some small and wimpy ones. But this December, there's going to be a whole new term for the word "hero" (The black screen breaks as Calvin and Hobbes plow through it and are riding their wagon) Hobbes: Look out for the tree! Calvin: I know! I know! Hobbes: Steer left! Steer left! Calvin: Steer right? Okay (Steers right and they fall off a cliff) Hobbes: (Off-screen) Great steering Mr. Useless Calvin: (Off-screen) I heard you say left not right! Hobbes: (Off-screen) Yeah, yeah, sure you did. Narrator: These aren't your average heroes (Screen cuts to black and reads Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie, coming December 2016) The Calvin and Hobbes Show Trailers (1st Teaser) Narrator: Coming this fall to Nickelodeon! It's- Calvin: It's The Calvin Show! Hobbes: No,no,no... It's The Hobbes Show! Calvin: Don't listen to the tiger! Hobbes: Don't listen to the kid (Calvin and Hobbes begin fighting) Narrator: The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Coming this fall to Nickelodeon! (Official Trailer) Narrator: One boy... (Shows shadow of Calvin) Narrator: And one tiger... (Shows shadow of Hobbes) Narartor: Leads to some big crazy adventures! (Shows Calvin and Hobbes riding on their wagon while being chased by an army of Calvin duplicates) Hobbes: Their coming fast! Calvin: Put more weight on the wagon! Quick! Hobbes: How do I do that?! Calvin: I don't know just try! Narrator: Meet Calvin (Cuts to Calvin) Calvin: Hello, my name's Calvin, Calvin the Bold to be exact. Call me that or else. Narrator: And meet Hobbes. Hobbes: I like tuna! Calvin: Nobody cares Hobbes! Hobbes: Well I do! (Shows Calvin and Hobbes in the time machine) (Shows Calvin and Hobbes running) (Shows Calvin and Hobbes playing Calvinball) Narrator: And all their friends! (Cuts to Susie, soaked.) Susie: Calvin you little brat! (Cuts to Calvin's Mom) Mom: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to Calvin's Dad) Dad: WHERE'S THAT KID?! (Cuts to Moe) Moe: COME BACK HERE TWINKY! Calvin: No way Jose! (Moe charges at Calvin and falls, and Calvin escapes) (Cuts to Miss Wormwood) Miss Wormwood: CALVIN! (Cuts to Principal Spittle) Principal Spittle: CAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to Calvin and Hobbes riding the wagon) Hobbes: What did you do now? Calvin: Uh, nothing... (Hobbes rolls his eyes) Narrator: Don't miss the premiere of The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Saturday, October 15th at 8 PM Eastern! Only on Nick! (Trailer for Calvin for President) Narrator: On a brand new half-hour episode of The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Calvin is running for School President! Calvin: I can use that as a stepping stone to take over the world! And then I can overthrow you, and then I'll change this country into a Dictatorship under me! The world will soon be mine! BWHAHAHAHAHA! (Shows Principal Spittle groaning) Narrator: Will Calvin succeed? (Shows Calvin campaigning, and fighting with Moe) Principal Spittle: Your President of the Student Council for this year is... Miss Wormwood: WHAT?! Susie: WHAT?! Moe: HUH?! Narrator: Find out on the next episode of The Calvin and Hobbes Show! Saturday night at 8 PM Eastern! Only on Nick!